Parallels
by Sweedledome
Summary: There is a theory that for every decision we make, an alternate universe exists where we chose differently. All those decisions, all those thoughts had led Beca right here to this one moment. Short one shot, ironically enough it's AU (because Bechloe)


_**Couldn't sleep, this was the result. Let me know what you guys think :)**_

There are some who theorise that for every decision we make in life, there exists a parallel universe. For every pivotal moment we experience, there can be a different outcome based on your one reaction to the surrounding stimuli. A thousand different versions of you all changed and shaped differently by the impact of those decisions. Beca Mitchell had always found this an intriguing theory but had never lent much credence to it as she didn't see the point of spending your life wondering about some theory that essentially amounted to one big 'what if?'

That's not to say she wrote off the idea completely, she just didn't feel it necessary to consider whether or not alternate universe Beca was enjoying her choice of hot dog where she herself had opted for the burger. It was the big moments, the really big ones that Beca couldn't stop her brain from trying to wrap it's mind around. Wondering if alternate universe Beca was as happy with her still married parents as she'd always imagined she'd be. Beca had found it hard not to be envious of that Beca. The idea that there was a version of her out there who wasn't so incredibly emotionally stunted by the experience that she wouldn't find it necessary to be by herself most of the time, incapable of connecting with others on a personal level, was extremely appealing.

On the other hand, she sometimes liked to consider what the poor Beca who had decided not to drop into that music store that day, drawn in by the 'now closing' sign and the sight of 'everything must go' plastered up every inch of the windows, was doing. Did she ever find a way to get into DJing? To realise her true calling in life? Or did she just amble on the way she had for years, completely lost when the guidance counsellor asked what she would consider doing as a career?

If there was one thing she was certain of by the time she reached college though, it was that whichever alternate universe Beca had managed to make every correct decision possible so she ended up in LA, was one lucky git. Beca didn't want to be at Barden. She wanted to be in LA. If she'd not quit that job because the hours were annoying and inconvenient, if she'd paused to look properly before pulling out into that road and didn't have to pay off all that money to fix the car, if she'd just been that little bit more careful with money, then she wouldn't be here. She'd be in LA. Struggling probably, but in LA and not dependent on her dad.

All those little decisions she had made led her to be right here. Funny how that one thought that had caused her so much depression upon her arrival at Barden now caused her an overwhelming sense of relief as she stared into bright blue eyes. Those eyes...those eyes so gorgeous that Beca felt pity for every alternate universe Beca who had never got to see them the way she was seeing them now. She hadn't really seen those eyes properly the first time she'd encountered them. Too distracted by the fun she was having trying to make the blonde haired one spontaneously combust, she hadn't really paid much attention to them till the shower.

Oh the shower, Beca didn't think she had ever been so awkward in her life but still...on that day she hadn't screamed, she hadn't run, she hadn't even gone for the good old BU rape whistle stashed in her shower kit, she had allowed the red haired girl to badger her into a reluctant duet that had changed the course of Beca's life forever. Why? Because that was the day, in an attempt to keep her eyes averted from more...appealing areas, she'd decided to look into the mysterious red head's eyes. From that instant, Beca was gone. Decisions she made in the months following didn't really seem like decisions at all, when the options were 'get closer to Chloe' or 'distance self from Chloe', Beca picked to be closer every time...well, apart from that slight incident with the quitting the Bellas but Beca quickly rectified that when she realised just how stupid a move that was.

There were many times Beca tortured herself as she curled up on her extremely cramped bed that Chloe always insisted on squishing herself into, wondering if alternate universe Beca was now extremely happy or extremely sad with her decision to turn her head to the side and close the already incredibly small gap between their faces. Sometimes Beca just cursed herself for even having these thoughts and regretted that she wasn't the alternate universe Beca now happily living it up in LA, not plagued by incessant thoughts of an overly perky red head who seemed to have situated herself into every aspect of Beca's life till the DJ couldn't escape her, even in sleep.

She had spent a lot of time regretting various decisions she had made in her life but now she couldn't think of anything but being immensely grateful to them. Every choice, every judgement, every action had led to this very moment. The moment she kissed Chloe Beale. In a thousand different universes a thousand different Beca's lost the opportunity and continued down the path of friendship, some Beca's were to make the move later on and sigh at time lost, some Beca's were to never make the move and always wonder what could have been, there was even one universe where a particularly stupid Beca in denial of her feelings ended up kissing Jesse at the ICCA's instead and had to sort out that whole mess before realising it was Chloe she was after.

The decision to kiss Chloe was one Beca had spent months deliberating and putting off with thoughts of friendship but now, as Chloe's face split into a wide grin, Beca knew it had been the right one and she wouldn't trade all the bad decisions she had ever made in her life for better ones because they all led to her here to this perfect moment where she had kissed Chloe Beale and Chloe Beale seemed very pleased by this fact. So pleased that Beca decided to enjoy making that choice once more and lent in to meet Chloe's mouth not for the final time that evening.


End file.
